callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dive to Prone
Dive To Prone (commonly known as '''Dolphin Diving')'' is an ability featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops, triggered by pressing and holding the stance button while sprinting. Usage In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the player is able to dive to prone; this ability allows the player to get low quickly. The player also needs to wait a few seconds to be able to get back up. This move has been said to be purely defensive. The player makes a somewhat loud 'grunt' noise when diving which can be heard by others, which can be dangerous when trying to be stealthy. If the player's sensitivity is high enough (5), they can "twist" at a 90 degree angle mid-dive by turning in a in the direction he wishes to face. This is particularly useful, as turning at angles greater than 90 degrees when lying prone is extremely slow, no matter the player's sensitivity. This technique is perfect for turning corners quickly while presenting as small of a target as possible. While diving, the player cannot use a weapon, and there is a small recovery time during which the player cannot use his weapon. This makes it a possible attempt to counter a practice known as "drop shotting" in which a player drops to the ground and shoots, making a counter-attack difficult, if not impossible. ________________ Distance= 8.5 meters Velocity= 10 Meters Per Second Controls To initiate the Dive to Prone on the PS3 and Xbox 360, the player must simply press and hold the stance button while sprinting. On the PC, however, the player must hit the "Toggle Prone" button while sprinting. This button must specifically be bound to "Toggle Prone", "Prone" or "Go To Prone" in the current version of the game. Diving to prone.png|A player diving to prone. DodgingIt.png|A player dodging a Valkyrie missile. Dive.jpg|A player dives out the window. dtp2.jpg|Dive-to-prone in first-person. Dive.png|A player can be seen diving in the Call of Duty: Black Ops multiplayer teaser. Toggleprone.jpg|Notice three different ways to prone: toggle prone, which is currently unbound in this screenshot, is the only one that works to Dive to Prone while sprinting. Trivia *In Zombies mode, players can be downed by diving to prone. One player must go prone in a corner or against a wall and the other player dives on top of him, in response both players are downed (killed in two player matches), each lose points (the amount depends on how much they had before being downed) and Samantha's laugh can be heard. It was a common belief that this method would make power-ups appear more often, but has been proved false. *Enemies are able to dive and roll in both the singleplayer Campaign and in Combat Training. *In multiplayer, the player can break glass by diving through it and can complete challenges by doing so. *When diving, the player can dive over obstacles; when hitting the ground, dust, water, or snow rises and the player slides. *The C4 detonator has 2 different animations for diving to prone. In WMD, the player actually moves his arms, but in Victor Charlie, it will just show the player holding the detonator, as if prone. *Diving towards a Headquarters objective or a Demolition bomb site can sometimes land the player on top of the box if timed and aimed carefully, but can give the enemy an easy kill. *It is possible to pass a napalm strike fire wall by diving to prone. *There is no weapon animation when players dive with any World at War weapons (includes Ray Gun) from the bonus Zombie maps. The gun would simply look like a regular prone animation while diving. *The dive can be used to jump over RPG rockets and other explosives. *If the player were to dive off a high area at the end of the game in multiplayer (Time limit ends) when the screen stops to show the winners the player will slowly float down to the ground. This also happens on the Zipline on Kowloon. *There are a series of challenges entitled "Action Hero" that involve getting kills within a few seconds of diving prone. *Players can also dive over zombies who are missing legs (crawlers). This can be helpful when in a bind or just to access an area that the crawlers are blocking and not wanting to make the crawlers move out of the way. *Diving causes players to take more falling damage; diving down stairs, which typically does little or no damage, will usually kill a diving player. *The challenges for diving through glass are not available on the Wii, as all of the glass on multiplayer maps are gone. *The Dive to Prone is commonly named the "dolphin dive" or the "swan dive". *If the player dives to prone from a high altitude and falls in water, they won't take falling damage. Also, one will recover from the dive much quicker than usual. *In Ascension, Call of the Dead and Shangri-La, if the player dives to prone from an elevated position while one has PhD Flopper, a powerful explosion will appear when the player lands. *No matter what character the player is using, they will make the same sound while diving. This is easily noticed while playing as Sarah Michelle Gellar in Call of the Dead. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Category:Facts Category:Facts